


Oblivious

by totallyinnocent



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Self Image, body issues, random ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyinnocent/pseuds/totallyinnocent
Summary: a request from tumblrJet is taking Cola to meet the rest of the four and introduce him as his boyfriend.
Relationships: jet star/agent cherri cola, jet star/cherri cola
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @your-emo-uncle-frank-iero for updates n shit

“We really shouldn’t do this.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“No, you don’t know them as well as I do. How did you even talk me into this?”

Cola loops his arm around Jet’s waist and plants a quick kiss on his cheek. “Like that.”

Jet bites his lip and furrows his brow, trying to ignore the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong.

Jet had made the excuse of going to go get supplies as the reason he’d be out for the day, but Ghoul insisted on tagging along, which set behind their schedule. Jet had to go out and search old sites for supplies, then bring Ghoul back, and finally, escape once more, this time without an excuse.

Kobra had been in close proximity to Jet all day because Poison went out on a drive over to Dr. D’s without telling him. It made it extremely difficult for him to leave after he dropped Ghoul off.

Since Poison had left spontaneously, Jet had no real estimation of when all three of his friends would be together. He needed them all to meet Cola at once. He knew that he couldn’t do it a second time.

Cola’s cheeky smile was replaced with a worried frown. “Hey, I’m kidding. We don’t have to do this.”

Jet shook his head and let his head fall on Cola’s shoulder. “No, I know I should do this, just- just... give me a minute.”

He feels a hand in his hair, twirling and stroking a strand soothingly. “Take as long as you want, Star.”

Cola was the one person he let get away with calling him Star.

“You sure you want to do this?” Jet asks once more for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

Cola laughed. “You really are oblivious.”

They were sat in the backseat of the Trans Am parked out front. Ray assumed this meant Poison was back. That meant everyone was inside. Waiting.

Jet leaned into Cola’s hug and held his breath.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

He’d given himself a full extra second to prepare, so there was no excuse now. Jet sat up abruptly and stepped out of the car before he could psych himself out of it once more. Cola stumbled out of the other side after him, nearly face planting into the cool night sand.

Once Cola caught up with Jet, he linked his arm in his. Jet had other plans. He tugs his arm away and motions for Cola to wait outside.

“I’ll come to get you in a minute. I want to make sure everything is ready.”

Cola gave him a goofy smile and leaned against the building, giving him a silent wave before Jet dipped inside.

After only two seconds of being back, Jet was glad he’d told Cola to wait outside.

Party stood in front of their cracked and fingerprint covered mirror nearly butt-naked holding outfits in front of him. His figure was pink from the heat of the sun from earlier today and his body was looking as toned as ever. Jet self consciously pulled his jacket tighter around him.

He looked over to see Ghoul cleaning his blaster with his vest on the sofa. His midriff was heavily exposed and his shirt clung to his body with sweat. Clearly, Poison wasn’t the only one to have been affected by the beating rays of the sun today.

Kobra was never the smoldering sexy type like Ghoul and Poison, so Jet had hoped he wouldn’t have too much competition. He was right. Kobra didn’t have that look. Instead, Kobra pulled the more innocent look off. His cheeks and nose were scorched a deep pink, as well, and his shoulders. He sat draped over the couch in one of Poison’s large tank tops looking like a pure angel.

Jet tightened his jacket even more.

“Guys...” he mumbles. No one hears him. “Guys,” he says with a bit more emphasis.

Kobra peers back at him through his blonde hair that fell in front of his face without his usual volume. “Oh, Jet, you’re back. Where were you?”

Ghoul and Poison look back at Jet with large grins on their faces at Kobra’s observation.

Jet squishes his lips to one side of his face, “Well, I’m going to tell you, but...” He looks over each of them, all more attractive than what he hid under his heavy jacket. “But you guys have to get dressed.”

Poison wiggled his hips teasingly. “Nothing you all haven’t seen.”

“No, but he hasn’t seen it.”

“Do my ears deceive me? Has Mr. Star finally brought a man home?!” Poison exclaims dramatically.

This leaves a dash of pink on Jet’s face. Of course, he was constantly getting poked at for not bringing home a new guy every night or at least getting a hook up in at a party. He’d grown used to the taunts. It was only because he didn’t want them to say anything to Cola about it.

“Just get dressed.” Poison shrugs and pulls on one of the outfits he’d been visualizing in the mirror. Jet waves at Kobra and Ghoul. “You two too!”

The three slip into their normal attire and Jet can breathe a little easier. “Sit on the couch and I’ll go get him.”

All three scramble to the couch and sit prim and proper, flashing wide smiles.

Jet rolls his eyes and steps outside to see Cola gazing up at the stars. He has to shake his shoulder for Cola to look back at him.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Cola teases, scrunching his nose at how red Jet grew with that simple nickname.

Jet clutched his jacket close to his body. He wouldn’t be saying that if he saw the other three. “Let’s go in.”

“Star, what’s wrong-”

“Let’s go,” Jet repeats, cutting off his concern.

Cola rests his hand on Jet’s hip. Jet leans into Cola, savoring what he believes could very well be the last time he’ll get to do this. Cola pushes open the rickety door, early smacking Ghoul in the face, who had decided to sneak away from the couch.

Poison immediately pulls Cola away from Jet and rambles on and on about his hair and style. Kobra stares at Cola, observing him. Cola does the same with a calm smile. Ghoul regains composure from the near assault and jumps onto Cola’s back, locking onto him with a bear claw grip.

Jet takes in the scene. He was right. Jet wasn’t much to look at around the other guys. He retreats to go pull out some cans of food for everyone to eat, knowing he wouldn’t be missed.

Jet kept quiet during dinner, curled up next to Cola. He felt his chest rapidly expand and deflate with every laugh. When he tensed up for a personal question. When his legs bounced as something he was excited about was being discussed. He expected every movement. Jet just knew him that well.

It was when Poison started getting a little too handsy and a little too flirty that Jet finally stood up. “I need some air.”

He stalks out side and sits on the hood of the old Trans Am, where he and Cola had been only a couple of hours earlier.

“Jeez, Jet. Pull yourself together. You knew it was a matter of time before he left,” he mumbled as he pulled his knees up to his chest and hung his head. “Still hurt just as much,” he retorts to himself.

“Well, that’s a load of bullshit,” a voice snarks, breaking into his own world.

Jet’s head snaps to the man approaching him, only to see Cola with his eyebrows raised.

“What are you doing out here?”

Cola’s smile twitches at the ends. “Did you really think I wouldn’t follow you and stay with them?” Jet shrugs, which sends Cola’s joking attitude away as fast as Jet could shoot. “Star, is that why you’ve been so weird today?”

Jet huffs and unfolds himself. “They’re just a lot more attractive than me, that’s all. I’m fine. And I wasn’t acting _weird_.”

Cola does his cute laugh where he lets out a snort, then covers his mouth with his hand, which sent flutters to Jet’s heart. “One, you so were being weird. Two, you’re definitely not fine. And three, they are not more attractive than _you_.”

Allowing himself a glance, Jet looks over at Cola. “But Poison is always getting guys to hook up with him...”

Cola looks up at the sky with a smirk playing on his lips. “A bit too... feminine, if that makes sense, for me.”

This puzzles Jet. “Well, Kobra is a boy-ish kind of cute.”

“No way, he’s like a baby brother. That’s just weird.”

“But Ghoul-” Jet sputters as the last attempt.

Cola does the laugh again. “Is a crazy party animal that you’d go out for drinks with. Not someone you’d want to send your days in the zone with.”

Jet grabs a lock of his hair, rubbing it thoughtfully in between his fingers. He feels his face heat up once he processes what Cola had said.

“You... You want to spend your days in the zone with me?”

Cola groans loudly and launches himself to wrap Jet in a tight hug. “You’re really oblivious. You know that?”

Jet flushes pink and burrows into the embrace. “I’ve been told that...”


End file.
